Unlikely couples
by Trips to Neverland
Summary: A collection of pairings from DC universe that does not exist in the real manga, starting with Akai Shuichi and Kir... You guys tell me who should I do next!
1. Akai, Kir

**Hey, so as the title suggests this is a collection of pairings that aren't included in the official manga, purely imagination because some character would make cute couples... and because I really need this okay :D starting with Kir and Shuichi.** **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Summary: Kir did something horrible, and who else she got to tell but Akai.**

* * *

It was a little past midnight, Shuichi stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing his teeth. His lids were heavy from sleepiness but the mystery book he was reading was too thrilling that he couldn't stop reading.

Despite the sleepiness, Akai stood there longer than he had to, staring at his reflection. It was one of the rare times he looked in the mirror and found his real face, that face with the sharp features and the dark circled green eyes with the piercing look. Sometimes, he felt like he'd forgotten the details to it, and it sure did scare him.

His last expectation –at that time, was for the door to be knocked. Green eyes grew wide in surprise almost dismissing what was just heard as imagination, but the door was knocked again, this time more violently.

Shuichi quickly put on the wig and glasses that were placed on the Countertop, he then rushed downstairs without getting time to apply the powder that usually covers his oddly attractive dark circles.

The person knocking was very insisting and with every second passing, his knocks got louder.

Finally reaching the front door, Akai took a deep breath moving his hand slowly towards the doorknob, thinking that these could be his last seconds of life, that he can just open the door to receive a bullet to the head. He checked the gun in his sweatpants one last time, concealed it with his shirt then opened the door.

It was Kir! Shuichi's brows took a trip up his forehead.

"What took you so long?" she asked nervously, then went on without waiting for an answer "can I come in?"

"Umm… yeah" Shuichi answered, taking a step back and allowing her to step inside.

He's never seen Rena ever since she pretended to kill him that day on Reiha pass. And except for the short, straight to the point, few messages she sent him, there was no communication between them. So having her show up at his doorstep past midnight was confusing for Akai who wasn't sure whether he should act as himself, or continue acting as Subaru. For all he knows, she could be sent by Gin who's watching everything from some hidden camera she has on.

Kir finally turned to face him and with the lights inside, Shuichi was able to distinguish her features. Her blue eyes were open wide sending an anxious gaze towards him, her hands were out of control, shaking in an odd trembling rhythm as small drops of cold sweat ran down her face that looked drained from color.

"Is everything okay, Miss?" he finally broke the silence, deciding to go on as Subaru.

"Nobody knows I'm here. Don't worry, I made sure no one follows me"

Examining her with a look from where he stood, Shuichi thought that if Gin did send her, Kir wouldn't possibly say such thing to mislead him and encourage him to show his true identity. So she really did come alone.

"Did something happen?"

"I want out, I-I want to get out of the organization" she took in a shaky breath then continued "but then my father… his death would be for nothing! I Can't leave now c-can't I? I'm gonna have to-"

"Hey… hey" Shuichi repeated, finally dragging her attention from the internal thoughts she was blurting out loud "calm down, you want to come inside?" he gently asked pointing at the kitchen.

Kir nodded, following his path to the kitchen where she took a seat on one of the stools. The agent buried her face in her hand for a second before looking up again at Akai who took a seat next to her.

"Did something happen, kir?"

"Don't call me that!" she suddenly yelled "My name is Hondou… I'm not Kir"

"Okay, Hondou san" Shuichi continued calmly "did someone hurt you?"

Kir shook her head moving her gaze away, that's when Shuichi stood from his seat and moved to the fridge taking out the milk "then why the sudden decision?"

"It's because…" she hesitated for a while before continuing " because I'm tired, having to battle them from the inside is different from what other agents do, it's exhausting… I-I can't sleep, I can't feel safe, not even for a little while... I'm not even allowed to talk about it to anyone… Not even my brother…Do you know how hard it is to live without having anyone close? Anyone, to listen to you? To know who you truly are?"

Proceeding to place the cup of milk he'd filed in the microwave, Shuichi turned to face her "I know. That feeling of being constantly on the verge of death, it's nerve-wracking! But then these people need to stop, and it's our duty to ensure that happens. Otherwise, why would we choose this path in the first place?"

"I didn't choose! I was just following my father's steps to protect him… But I failed"

"You didn't fail, you did what you had to do"

Kir moved her gaze away spacing out to the nostalgic memory of her father.

"Your father died for a good cause, you should be proud of him just as I'm sure he is proud of you now" his deep voice interrupted her thoughts, Rena lifted her eyes to look at him again.

"He can't be proud of me! I ruined his plans and caused his death"

"No, you didn't! It's the organization that caused his death. And he is proud of you because what you did back then, and what you're still doing know requires strength, a lot of it that not everyone can handle…I'm not sure I can handle it myself"

"But, didn't you infiltrate the organization before?"

"Yeah, but it was different" Shuichi said, reaching for the wig and glasses and taking them off.

"How?"

He sighed turning to the microwave again, he took out the warm milk pouring it in another cup filled with cocoa and sugar and started blending everything thoughtlessly "back then I had a friend whom I could meet every day, and he'd always made everything better… Sometimes, I even forgot that I was infiltrating a criminal organization, everything was just okay with him around"

"Oh, you mean the girl you dated? I heard them talking about her once"

Shuichi nodded, sliding the cup of hot chocolate he'd made to Kir.

"Hot chocolate!" she said with a weak smile, she's always loved it and seeing the state she was in, she didn't even realize he was making her a cup.

"A cup of hot chocolate makes everything better" Shuichi mumbled with his face suddenly reflecting the gloominess of the weather outside. She was a friend who'd always brought him comfort back then, but ever since she died, her mention only brought him pain.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Kir said right after taking a long sip of her cup.

"I'm sorry for your loss too"

"Give me a mug," she said, feeling a bit guilty for bringing him down. Shuichi looked at her in surprise "you seem like a person who needs to make everything better, so give me a mug and let's share this"

"Does it taste that bad?"

She grinned "it tastes perfect"

After sharing the hot chocolate and some random conversations, Akai suggested they move to the living room where the temporary painkilling effect of the hot chocolate was abolished. Soon as they passed the corridor that led to the main door, Kir remembered why she came here. And once inside the living room, she started "It was really nice talking to you today… I haven't felt this safe ever since my father was alive! …I don't wanna go back there Shuichi, but I want to get his revenge"

"You can leave to the US if you want, I promise I will get your father revenge. We both have the same enemy after all"

Kir shook her head "I have to stay and help. I won't rest while infiltrating, but I'm sure that I won't rest if I give up either… it's like there's nothing I can do to help"

"Maybe you just need a leave"

"I can't take a leave you know. What can I possibly tell them? They already suspect me for everything I do, I need to keep working" She sighed as she went on contradicting herself once again "but I'm tired!"

"It's all going to be over. You just need to be strong for a bit more," Shuichi thought for a moment before continuing "Do you know Bourbon?"

"Yeah, I see him sometimes, he shows up whenever vermouth comes"

"He's a PSB"

"What!"

"Yeah, he's a good guy, so now you know that you have a friend and that you're not alone there. And whenever you feel scared, be sure that he's going to be there to provide you with protection"

"You sure you're not making this up?"

"Its true, I swear"

Her blue eyes met his greens, it was too late and she was supposed to leave but she didn't want to. She didn't want to take her eyes away from his. she felt like The connection had to be held and that if it broke, she will lose every feeling of safety "Do you know why I really came here?" Kir asked, voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Why?"

"It's because I killed a five years old girl this morning" tears started bursting from her eyes, warm and salty, invading her pink cheeks like water from a dam "she was on her way to school and, and Gin ordered me to… and I just did"

Not knowing what to say, Akai took a step forward encircling her with his arms. He gently patted her back before moving his hand to cup the back of her head, running his fingers through her dark curly hair.

"It's not your fault, you did what you had to do" he softly said. It's what he'd always said to reassure himself whenever guilt started pestering him from the similar acts he committed when he was infiltrating. It never worked on him, nevertheless he continued "you did it to protect your position, and that position will get you information that'll help break them thus preventing such things from happening... What you did today will save tens of five year olds in the future"

"I had to do horrible things Shuichi" Kir sobbed with her face buried in his wide chest.

"I know, I know" he whispered. Akai didn't know what to say, he was going through her same problem and he couldn't find any medicine to ease his guilt. Still, he managed to mumble what everyone else tells him in such times "once we break them, this will be all over, and everything will be okay"

Both agents stood in the middle of the living room supporting each other with a hug that none of them knew how long it lasted. By the time they pulled away, Kir's tears were fully dry.

"Thank you for today" she softly said, reaching for her purse on the sofa "I feel better… and sorry for invading your house in the middle of the night"

"Anytime" Shuichi's lips quirked slightly at the sides.

Proceeding to the main door, Kir stopped there, stealing a last look at her only friend, at the man who had to risk his life to ensure she lives, and the only person that managed to send her a feeling of safety.

"About the leave thing!" Shuichi started "what about you spend the night here. I'll watch over you so you can be sure that they won't hurt you. And you can sleep well. Consider it a one day off"

With a grin on her face, Kir took a step to where he was standing "thanks" she whispered before she found herself standing on her tiptoes, printing her lips on his. Her good-looking tall savior's hand swept down to press against the small of her back. It felt like a perfect leave to her, a leave to a whole other universe, one she wished it never ends. That's when Shuichi pulled back painting, hands on her shoulders pushing her away. She could've sworn she saw a glimmer of guilt in his green eyes.

"C'mon, I'll get you something to wear" he said.

Despite her disappointment, Kir smiled weakly as she followed him upstairs. _Guess he's not over that "friend" yet_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

I really hope you liked this you guys. I'm thinking about writing about Bourbon and Vermouth the next time, or maybe Shinichi and Sera, or Heiji and Ran... AAAh couple overload :D

Feel free to lemme know if you have any couple in mind.^^


	2. Shinichi, Sonoko

**Summary: Set before Shinichi's shrinking incident.**

 **Shinichi + Sonoko = Neeever gonna happen.**

 **But when Shinichi + Sonoko + alcohol get trapped for two hours alone… a lot of things could happen...**

* * *

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled. she slipped off her shoes and changed to one of the slippers on the entrance.

"How do you even know he's here?" Sonoko asked with an uninterested tone.

"I told you he texted me to come. There's something he wants to show me"

"Then I should probably leave" she continued teasingly "I wouldn't want to annoy two lovebirds wanting to spend some time alone"

"Sonoko!" sending a warning glare to her friend, Ran walked to the living room where she found no sign of "Shinichi!" she yelled again… No answer.

"He'd probably left and forgot all about the text"

"No, he must be here"

"We both know he would do it Ran, your boyfriend is a jerk"

"Yeah, I guess if he got a call from the police about some crime, he would…But he would've texted me to cancel"

"I see some improvement here" a wide grin split Sonoko's face, she looked at Ran who blinked at her naively "you no longer deny the fact that he's your boyfriend, so now it's confirmed"

"What! He's not my boyfriend Sonoko!" Ran snapped with blushing cheeks "and he's not a jerk"

"Okay okay! Let's just pretend I believe that. Now what do we do?" the look of uninterest took over the short-haired girl's face again.

"I'll go look upstairs, you look here. Make sure to check the library, he loves spending time there"

Within a minute, Ran was on the other floor while Sonoko headed to the library. But Shinichi was nowhere to be found. She headed to the kitchen and back to the living room where she stood in the middle and sighed. _That jerk, he left without telling again,_ she thought to herself.

With steady steps, she walked to the back door where she found another wooden door right across it. Now Sonoko has never been to this part of the mansion before. She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it.

"Shinichi!" she yelled before taking a few steps inside. It was a little room with nothing inside. It held two doors. Sonoko opened the one on her left which turned out to be a closet, as for the other door, she found a dark set of stairs behind it.

"Shinichi!" she mumbled. But without getting an answer. Sonoko turned to leave, the place was too creepy for her, but it was then that she heard the sound of something moving downstairs.

"Shinichi!" she said again, a bit louder. But she got no answer.

Driven by curiosity, Sonoko took a couple of careful steps before reaching the door downstairs. She turned the knob and stepped inside with a pounding heart. And there he was, the great detective of the east sitting on the floor with nothing on but a pair of underwear.

"Sonoko!"

"What is wrong with you" she yelled covering her eyes with both of her hands.

"Hold the door!" Shinichi yelled.

It was then that she heard the door being closed.

"Dammit Sonoko" Shinichi groaned with his hands forming fists.

"What are you doing here? Why weren't you answering us when we called you? and Why on earth are you naked?" Sonoko fired questions at him with her hands on her eyes still.

"I came to look for an alcohol bottle to gift to professor Agasa for his birthday, but then the door closed and it wouldn't open. I didn't answer because I didn't hear you and you couldn't hear me and I'm naked because as you can feel, something's wrong with the conditioning here"

"Alright just put on some clothes" she ordered. Taking some steps forward with her eyes closed and her hands stuck forward like a zombie, Sonoko went on "so that means we're trapped in here!"

"Yeah! If you held the door as I said, we would be out by now"

"Maybe if you weren't to be sitting in your underwear in a wine cellar like a pervert, I would have"

Shinichi sighed. Putting on his pants he looked at Sonoko. _God, of all people on earth why does it have to be Sonoko, why couldn't I be trapped with Ran! Why Sonoko?_

"Alright, you can open your eyes"

"Okay… RAAAN, RAAAAN we're hEEEERe, open the dOOOOr, RAAAAN"

"Don't bother. She can't hear you" Shinichi said calmly, regaining his seat on the cold floor "I've been yelling when you both came, but you couldn't hear me"

"How did you know when we came?"

"I told her to come at 2 pm, I've been yelling and knocking since then, I gave up after ten minutes"

"We did come here at 2 and we didn't hear anything… wait a minute how long have you been here?"

"Two hours"

Sonoko's eyes widened "God I'm still too young to die. We're going to die from dehydration and no one will ever know until they discover our bodies after years, and then we'll be bone remains and they'll…"

"Shut up Sonoko," Shinichi said "we'll figure something out before that happens… do you have your phone?"

"It's in the living room, don't you think I would've thought of that great detective?" she turned her head to the other direction and whispered "idiot!"

Shinichi turned his head to the other direction too, enjoying a moment of silence and furry. That's when Sonoko walked to the wall he was leaning against and sat on the floor with two meters away from him. She started generating some air with her hands.

"I was doing better alone" he muttered after a while.

"I was doing better with Ran at a restaurant until you texted her... But wouldn't you like some company? Would you rather be alone, than have me here?"

"At least when I was alone, I was allowed to take off my clothes"

Sonoko took off her jacket "well, it is pretty hot in here… I bet you wish I was Ran. You would take off your clothes with her right?" she smiled teasingly.

Shinichi's cheeks took a crimson color "what are you talking about? How about we Just stay silent until someone finds us"

"Works for me" she nodded.

A minute later, her voice rose from the silence "I'm thirsty!"

No answer.

"You know, it really is really really hot in here"

No answer.

"Umm, I think I'm gonna take off my shirt"

From looking forward, Shinichi turned his head to look at her so fast "you take your shirt off, I take mine off too"

"But! I'm wearing a camisole, you aren't wearing anything"

"I don't care, I'm melting here"

"Okay"

They both took off their shirts.

"How come Ran didn't notice I'm missing"

"She probably found the footages I collected for us on my desk, its two hours long so…"

"So now she's going to be occupied for two hours, Shinichi you idiot"

"Hey, stop calling me that" he warned, looking at her.

"Don't peek at me, turn your head now"

"I'm not peeking at you"

Minutes of silence passed before Sonoko started… yet again "I'm thirsty!"

"I've been melting here two hours before you, so I'm thirstier than you"

"We're going to die of thirst" she groaned.

"Or we can just…" Shinichi said, placing a hand on the fine whiskey bottle next to him.

"no, nononono no" Sonoko shook her head.

"As you want. I'm drinking" he said, opening it.

"You're underage"

"I don't care, at least this will make you bearable"

"Shinichi you idiot" she gazed at him angrily as he took the first sip before spitting it all out.

"It… burns"

"You're just acting like a little girl again, give me that"

"I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said, if it's gonna make me forget you exist, I'll take it"

Sonoko held the bottle between her small hands, and started swallowing some small continues sips that were burning the back of her throat like hell, but she didn't stop, she had to show that idiot that she can handle this better than him.

"Alright, enough" Shinichi reached for the bottle, taking it away from her hands and drinking some of its content.

Once he placed the bottle down, he could've sworn something had changed in Sonoko's eyes.

"This is the first time I drink" she said.

"Yeah, me too"

"It feels funny" she giggled.

"That's because you drunk a lot, idiot"

"And a sissy like you can't handle drinking that much" she leaned back against the wall, only this time, she wasn't so far from him.

"God Sonoko, you're getting on my nerves even after drinking" Shinichi said, grabbing the bottle and drinking some more hoping to forget she existed.

"Shinichi!" she called after a while. He looked at her and their faces were close. Only this time, Sonoko didn't seem that irritating, in fact, she seemed kinda attractive. Shinichi shook his head to the weird thought "What if we get trapped here forever? then we're gonna have to haha repopulate the earth. There are only one woman and one man left hahaha"

"Idiot, the earth is…" Shinichi tried to explain but he couldn't, it was on the verge of his tongue, but his deduction skills were lost with the alcohol. He continued with conviction "you know people are… yeah!"

She stuck her index out and dug it into his cheek with a smile "You embarrassed? you blushing!"

"I'm not, it's too hot... Sonoko, when we repopulate the earth! We're going to be the king and queen of everyone!... Hahaha"

"Hahaha"

"Hahaha"

"So when, when do we start? You know like… repopulating" she asked.

"How bout now?"

"Okay!"

The next thing they knew was their lips pressed against each other tightly. Shinichi's hands on her cheeks and Sonoko's hands holding the back of his head pulling him closer. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Sonoko pulled back painting.

"I think, I think I…" she said before throwing up.

Sonoko passed out right after, and Shinichi passed out a minute later.

Luckily, after two hours of watching the footage, Ran found them and got them both out. She didn't suspect anything happened between them. And fortunately, the two teenagers woke up to a horrible hangover without remembering a thing from what happened.

* * *

These two kill me, I mean there's no way they could get together unless it involves some booze :D


End file.
